I'll Cover You
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: When a fellow gleek dies, on the day of the funeral everyone knows that the one thing they would have wanted was to sing.


**I'll Cover You **

When a fellow gleek dies, on the day of the funeral everyone knows that the one thing they would have wanted was to sing.

First in the _No Day but Today_ saga.

* * *

It was a sad day in Lima Ohio. Even the weather was mourning the loss of one Brittany Susan Pierce. The dark gray clouds hung over the high school she had graduated from with her fellow glee club members. So it had come as a shock when she had died from AIDS.

Finn Hudson dressed himself in his black suit, combing his fingers through his dark brown hair for the millionth time since he had woken up from another restless sleep. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal the woman he had let crash at his house while they were staying in Lima. Santana Lopez looked like she had not slept since she heard of Brittany's death two weeks earlier from Mike. Her hair was still a mess and her eyes, even covered by light make-up, showed the dark circles under her eyes. She looked pale, her figure was shrinking and Finn could still see the small holes in her wrists from the heroine injections to try and stop some of her pain.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile. She just nodded mutely before going to get her heels. He watched her wordlessly. She suddenly let out a small laugh. "What?"

"These were hers," Santana spoke in a broken whisper. She held up the heels that he remembered were from Sectionals when they faced the Warblers. He remembered Santana had lost her pair shortly after the performance and Brittany had given them to her, telling her to keep them. Automatically, Finn's arms were around her small frame as he rocked her back and forth. Her sobs were something he wasn't shocked at. She had come to him two nights prior, having been kicked out of her childhood home when she told her mother what Brittany had been to her all those years. Finn had been the first person she came to and like all the time before, he took her under his wing.

"Come on," he whispered to her. "Let's get going."

She nodded and again before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Finn."

"Don't," he countered, "I don't deserve it today."

* * *

Kurt Hummel stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a black Alexander McQueen suit and his hair was straightened as usual. At twenty-four, he still held the physique of a slender young female of only twenty-one yet his face had lost some of the child-like innocence to it. His blue-green eyes had lost their shine this morning, filled with nothing but pure sadness. Today was a day he had hoped he would not wake up to. He had hoped today was a nightmare and when he really opened his eyes, Brittany would still be there. She would smile her cute smile and called him her dolphin. But he knew she wouldn't. And Kurt had prayed the night before that Brittany's spirit was somewhere safe.

Yes Kurt Hummel, a person who did not believe a thing in God, had prayed to Him last night in hopes that one of his best friend's was resting peacefully for all eternity. He walked out the room and towards the door. As his hand grasped the knob, a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Kurt flinched at the tone. He didn't turn as he answered his boyfriend, "To Brittany's funeral. You're welcome to come. Blaine."

"Will _he_ be there?" Blaine's tone was bitter. Kurt sighed before turning to him.

"Yes Blaine, Sam will. He was a member of New Directions." His tone was meant to be calm, but his icy demeanor had surface and his face become a void of color when Blaine arose and glared at him. Before Kurt could open his mouth to apologize, Blaine's iron tight hold was on his wrist. He hissed in pain. "Blaine, it hurts."

Blaine released him before he smiled. "I'll tag along. Just so Blondie doesn't try anything with you."

Kurt sighed; "There isn't anything between us." he lied. There was something between him and Sam, something he wanted to reach out and take but he knew he couldn't if Blaine wanted to hurt him. Sam was an important person. And if Kurt lost him too, he didn't know what he would do. He waited for Blaine to change and felt the vibrations of his phone. Looking down he saw it was a text from Sam. He opened it and felt his heart melt.

_I'll cover you - Sam_

He set a quick text of thank you and shoved his phone into his pocket. Once Blaine came back, the two walked out the apartment. Kurt glanced up at the gray skies and his heart felt heavier than a box load of his tiara collection. He wiped the tears that were already falling for his eyes.

* * *

Will Shuester watched as the preacher allowed each member of New Directions a chance to come up and say something. The first one up was Artie. Will had been shocked as he watched Artie walked up to the front of everyone and smile.

"Brittany was once my girlfriend. And I loved her," he began. "And even in death I will still love her. And the fondest memory I will always remember with her was when all she wanted for Christmas was for me to walk. And as I stand there today, fully able to walk, with every step I take I feel like there is this weight-like my shoes are filled with cement. And I know why that. Brittany never got a chance to see me take my first step. She never got a chance to see me dance and now..." Artie paused and wiped away the tears, "I regret never letting her see. I'm sorry Brittany."

He took out a blue comb and placed it on her casket, "I got you a new magic comb. I hope you like it."

He walked back to his seat and wiped his ears. San reached over and clapped a hand on his shoulder, whispering a good job. Next up was Puck. He spoke about how she was a good friend, a bit of a ditz but that was what made Brittany special. She left people guessing what some of her random outburst meant. And like Artie, he placed something on her casket, a small piece of Christmas holly. He turned back to everyone, "Our Cindy-Lou loved Christmas," was his parting words before he took a seat next to Mercedes, who took his hand. After Quinn spoke about the time she met Brittany in elementary; the other blonde had been trying to see if she could dig her way to China in a day in the sandbox and Quinn had offered to help. She placed a letter on Brittany's casket, addressing to her.

Rachel had stated that Brittany was one of the best dancers she had ever seen. And that deep down, like everyone else, she loved her. All of her random moments. Like Quinn, she placed a letter on her casket. Finn didn't really have much to say. But he did place a pink ribbon on her casket, stating that it was, at a time, her favorite color. Tina and Mike had gone together. They didn't say anything; they expressed it in a poem/dance. They also stated that if they did have a child in the future, they would probably name Brittany the godmother, even she was dead. Mike also stated that Brittany was the best dance partner he could ask for.

Mercedes said something simple, "The girl was just too adorable to hate. Her smile lit up everyone's hearts. I'll miss you Britt, we all will." And like Puck, she placed something Christmas related on her casket, a small plush reindeer. Kurt had expressed his love for Brittany while having to wipe his tears. He ended it by saying he would miss her. He placed a small dolphin plush on her casket, stating that he would always be her 'gay shark' and made a click sound with his tongue.

Sam went next; he said something along the lines of "Brittany was awesome. She loved the Cheerios, and she was a proud Gleek. And I was proud to have known her."

Santana walked up as Sam walked off, and he caught the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around to see everyone. "Brittany Susan Pierce was someone I loved. Not just as a friend or a sister, but as a lover. She made me feel better and I...I was stupid to push her away every time, even when she wanted a hug. I love Brittany, even in death, just like Artie does. Just like we all do. And if the band or anyone else wouldn't mind, I'd like to sing a song for her. A song I should have sung a long time ago." She nodded towards the band.

**Santana**

_Live in my house_  
_I'll be your shelter_  
_Just pay me back_  
_With one thousand kisses_  
_Be my lover_  
_And I'll cover you_

She took a steady breath to calm herself.

_Open your door - I'll be your tenant_  
_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_  
_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_  
_I'll be there - I'll cover you_  
_I think they meant it_  
_When they said you can't buy love_  
_Now I know you can rent it_  
_A new lease you were, my love, on life_  
_All my life_  
_I've longed to discover_  
_Something as true_  
_As this is_

Kurt shot up instantly, not caring that Blaine was glaring at him. Tears in his eyes as he joined the former Cheerio in song.

**Kurt **

_So with a thousand sweet kisses_  
_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses_  
_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses_  
_I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses_  
_I'll cover you_

**Santana**

_If you're cold and you're lonely_  
_You've got one nickel only_  
_When you're worn out and tired_  
_When your heart has expired_

Each member of New Directions stood up, joining the two in song. Blaine watched, noticing Sam's soft gaze on Kurt before turning towards Artie and hugging him. Quinn and Rachel held hands and Mercedes smiled as Puck hugged her.

**New Directions**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred - measure a year_  
_Oh lover I'll cover you_  
_Oh lover I'll cover you_

**Santana and New Directions **

_Oh lover_  
_I'll cover you_  
_Oh lover_

**Santana**

_I'll cover you_

**New Directions **

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love_

**Santana**

_I'll cover you_

As the song ended, everyone else arose, minus Blaine, and praised the group of singers. Finn wrapped an arm around Santana as she cried. Kurt smiled towards Mercedes, Puck and Sam, the three of them all giving watery smiles as well. As everyone exited the church, Sam clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You alright?" the blonde asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded before pulling away, "I still say you should use that special shampoo for your hair."

Sam just laughed before noticing Blaine glaring at the two. "Finn wants you to stay at his place tonight. That cool?" Kurt knew by Finn's place, he meant the apartment he was sharing with Sam and Artie. He nodded.

"Oh and Sam," the blonde turned, "I'll cover you too."

Sam felt his heart flutter before he nodded and walked over to Quinn and Tina, wrapping them both in a hug. Puck grabbed Kurt. "Come on dolphin," he smiled weakly.

After Brittany was buried and given a proper farewell, with New Directions giving off a small harmony, all who remained were Finn and Santana. Finn watched as she stared at the tombstone that held Brittany's name. Her fingers, now numb from the cold, traced each letter.

"San,"

"I'm coming," she whispered before turning back to the tombstone. "You always loved Christmas. I love you, and Merry Christmas Brittany."

As the two walked away, hand in hand, the first snowflake fell onto Brittany's tombstone.

_Brittany Susan Pierce _

_September 12 1994- December 10 2017_

_Buried on December 24 2017_

_May God watch over her_

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I love Brittany, I really do. But I couldn't get this out of my head ever since I listened to the entire RENT movie soundtrack on my way home from school a few weeks ago. And the thought of Santana singing this was just too perfect to pass up. **

**Reviews= love**

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!" -Tom Collins, RENT **


End file.
